


Adoribull Flashfic

by Dragomir



Series: Drago's Flashfic Extravaganza [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: (other tags forthcoming), Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short fics from my tumblr, written for Dragon Age: Inquisition</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homecoming

Three years. Five months. Two days. Fifteen hours.

Not that he’s been counting, or anything. But it has been three years, five months, two days, and fifteen hours since he last saw Dorian. Of all the dumb things his _kadan_ has done, going back to Tevinter is probably…in the top ten. (There was the incident with dragon’s blood that will not be spoken of, because the Inquisitor made a _rule_ about it.)

But Dorian is coming back, and Bull is never letting his ‘Vint out of his sight again. Skyhold isn’t the same without his _kadan_.  He stands at the gate, leaning against the wall and hoping he looks casual.

Three years, five months, two days, and fifteen hours.

He can’t stop smiling as the caravan Dorian is traveling in comes into sight along the path.

Three years, five months, two days, and fifteen hours.

He gets to see Dorian again.


	2. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dorian has anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by [yogurt-gun](http://yogurt-gun.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

Dorian couldn’t stop crying. It was such a _stupid_ thing, but it _hurt_. He almost wished it was a physical injury, easier to hide, easier to treat, easier to… Well, easier to ignore. He hated feeling like this.

The attacks came at random. He’d never really gotten good at predicting when they would happen, or what would set him off, only that it was preceded by nausea, shaking, or - on rare occasions - actual vomiting. And then he started crying and he couldn’t _stop._ Over such a _stupid_ little thing.

Bull loved him. He had never said it, but Dorian knew he did. He thought he had… Bull loved him.

Dorian wondered if the letter sitting on his desk was to blame. He knew Bull loved him, but thinking about Tevinter… It always made him doubt. When was Bull going to throw him aside? Everyone he’d ever loved had - Rilienus, a few boys at Vyrantium, someone he’d met while under the control of the Order of Argent (that had been doomed to fail anyways, but it still hurt) - and now he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop with Bull. It would happen any day now, he was sure.

He wiped a few more tears away.  Bull loved him.

Bull _had_ to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up over on [tumblr]().


	3. Stolen Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian loves his boyfriend very much, even if he doesn't show it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisses. Kisses everywhere.

Dorian is discreet.  He will not allow his lummox of a boyfriend to get hurt. And to hell with propriety, he still wants to kiss Bull in public without triggering a panic attack.  Tevinter and its dreadful, painful lessons on what happens to men in love will not leave him, though, no matter how much he wishes it would.

Dorian steals kisses instead. A quick peck on the cheek as he bends down to look at Bull’s cards during Wicked Grace is fine.  One planted on top of Bull’s head during trips outside Skyhold with the Inquisitor, as he’s making sure the lummox’s horns aren’t damaged, that’s fine as well. Kissing Bull’s shoulder at night, when they’re both sitting in front of the campfire and he’s dozing off, that’s acceptable, discreet, and he can blame it on being tired if anyone makes a fuss.

His favorite stolen kisses are in the tavern, when no one looks at either of them. Quick, shy, hopeful little kisses, planted at the corner of Bull’s mouth, the tip of his nose, and once on the lips.

Someday, he will kiss Bull and not be afraid.  Until then, he will satisfy himself with his stolen little kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Dorian's Tevinter-based anxiety is basically a minor character in this collection now.


	4. Under Cover of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian is good at sneaking around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorian loves his boyfriend and will protect him. ~~Even if there is very little that will threaten him.~~

They have a…thing.  Dorian’s not really sure what to call what he has with Bull. It seems to be one part relationship, two parts _fantastic_ sex, and three parts utter madness.  (He does not regret any of it, no matter what he says otherwise.)  The _problem_ is that he is still afraid of everyone reacting like they would in Tevinter. If he proclaimed just how much he loved the Iron Bull, he and Bull would be lucky if all that happened was a nice, public stoning.  (Which were only common in the South, apparently, if one was a mage and not under the protection of the Inquisition.)  He loves Bull, and he wants to show it.

But he still can’t shake the feeling that everyone will react like they would in Tevinter.  He loves Bull and, as much as his massive lummox of a boyfriend does _not_ need his protection, Dorian doesn’t want to see Bull get hurt.

Every time he sneaks out after Bull has fallen asleep, boots held in his hand, he thinks ‘at least they won’t hurt him’.

Somehow, that doesn’t make the ache in his chest go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Dorian... *sighs*


End file.
